One Night
by Katia11
Summary: It was the big night. His wedding night... he had planned everything down to a T. Aang/ Katara. A bit naughty in parts. But not too bad.


Well, my last one shot was pretty much a dud. So hopefully this one will be better. This is loosely based on my own personal experience of my wedding night.. Enjoy. They are older here, like, 18 and 20 or something like that. It's pretty sappy, so enjoy.

I don't own Avatar, or Shakespeare.

One Night

Even though he had been planning this evening all week Aang was nervous. His blood was racing and his body temperature was rising. He had planned what he would say, what he would do. He had even planned out how he would arrange the bedroom so Katara would feel at ease. It was the least he could do for his wife. Aang smiled as he rearranged the fur pelts on the small bed for what felt like the millionth time. Katara was his _wife._ It had been made official no less than two hours ago. When they had arrived to the house in which they would be staying she had disappeared into the bathroom and had not resurfaced yet, giving Aang way too much time alone. And now he felt like everything he planned wouldn't be good enough and that Katara would be disappointed.

He opened a window near the bed slightly to let a cool breeze flow in. As he did so he heard the bathroom door slide open with a quiet_ thud_. His heartbeat completely stopped as he cast a long last look at the moon which was casting an eerie glow on the floor beneath his feet. He turned around slowly, prepping himself for what MIGHT be coming, to discover a most beautiful and miraculous site. Katara was standing before him wearing a light blue sleeping gown which ended at about her knee, with a slit which ran to her lower thigh. He found his eyes linger on that glorious exposed skin for a moment and he felt the warmth of desire starting to creep into his core, sinking downwards slowly.

"Katara," he squeaked. She nervously giggled as she brushed a bang from her face.

"Aang," she stepped closer to him and he noticed just how beautiful she looked as the moonlight fell across her face. Her small fingers had started running up and down his arms slowly. They left wonderful warmth in their place. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He would start it out slow and let Katara decide the pace they would move at.

He lowered his head and gently kissed her lips which were warm and silky smooth. She pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss. He couldn't help but enjoy the way she whimpered as he lightly touched the tip of her tongue with his own. His hands were now starting to run up her sides to her shoulders, his fingers exploring the small bit of delicious skin that was exposed at her neckline. He couldn't help but notice how warm her skin was; in fact it was unusually warm.

He pulled away quickly and looked into Katara's eyes which were a deep red. She looked exhausted.

"Katara, are you all right?"

She nodded, trying to pull his lips back to hers. But Aang pulled away. "Katara, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine," she moaned. "My head just hurts, now please shut up and kiss me," she growled.

He wouldn't argue a second time. Her lips hungrily met his and her hands gently traced small circles around his shoulder blades. Just then a shiver engulfed her body and she whimpered again. He again pulled away looking at Katara with concern. He noticed that her arms were covered in goose bumps and that her face had drained of all its color.

"Katara, we should stop. You should rest. You're shivering and I think you have a fever."

"No!" She growled again unhappily. "I'm fine!" She mumbled as she breathed an open mouthed kiss on his neck. This made his well thought out arguments feel out of focus. He took several deep breaths trying to concentrate. It was very hard to do now that she had thrown her weight against him and had forced him up against the wall. Her hands were running wildly over his skin, and then she stopped.

As she quickly pulled away he caught a glimpse of her face which was a sickly shade of green. Then she threw her head out the window and vomited all over the evening grass. Aang watched as she stood there for a few moments taking deep slow breaths. When she finally pulled her head back inside her face was covered with sweat and she was shivering intensely from head to foot.

"That's it, you are going to bed this instant."

She grimaced as she held her palm to her forehead. She walked towards him with a frown on her face.

"Aang, I don't want to let you down," she murmured as she ran her hands up and down his bare abdomen. The smell of her vomit was dancing on his face, but he didn't really mind. He wiped a little bit of stray liquid from the side of her mouth. Then before she could fight he lifted her up into his arms and brought her over to the bed. He covered her small and delicate shivering form within the fur pelts on the bed She brought one up next to her nose.

"Lay with me at least," she begged quietly as her clammy hands ran down his arms. He laughed and kissed her feverish forehead.

"I will, but first you need some water," he mumbled and headed to the bathroom. Katara moaned lightly from the other room and he heard her run to the window and vomit for the second time. He'd need a pot or something too. When he got out of the bathroom with water, a small pot and a cloth Katara was crawling back into bed.

"I must've eaten something bad," she mumbled as he tucked in her under the covers.

"No, I think you are sick Katara," he said as he wiped the cool water along his wife's forehead with a wet cloth.

"No," she whined with a hoarse whisper. "I can't be sick on our honeymoon. What a horrible person I am!" She exclaimed as she brought the fur pelt completely over her face. But Aang pulled it down and resumed pressing the cloth against her forehead.

"You are not a horrible person Katara," he tried to convince her. But the sick woman would not be convinced. She huffed turned her face towards the window making sure that he could not see her.

"This is not how the wedding night is supposed to go!" She mumbled.

Aang laughed and gently turned her face towards hers. She had tears in her eyes and he wiped them gently with the tip of his thumb.

"Katara, you're sick and you need your sleep."

"You're not mad?"

Aang shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Are you kidding?" He mumbled lingering above her lips and gently touched his lips to hers. But he knew that his face showed the truth.

"You can be honest Aang, you're disappointed."

"Yes, I'm disappointed," her face fell but he smiled warmly. "But, I all r**eally** care about is getting you better, so please sleep."

"But we are supposed to have a magical night and unforgettable night! But instead I'm puking my guts out!" She whined. Aang crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her gently letting his warmth crawl from his body onto hers. Slowly her shivering started to stop. "I'm so sorry," she whispered kissing his collarbone.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Katara please sleep."

She sighed heavily and then her body seemed to finally surrender to sleep. A few minutes later she was snoring softly and he gently set her sleeping head gently down on the pillows. For a moment he his brain turned round and round. He felt betrayed, disappointed and sad. As he watched her chest rise and fall he was perfectly aware that this was no ordinary wedding night. He crossed his arms over his chest; he was intensely physically and mentally frustrated.

But as his eyes found his beautiful wife's face again, he realized that Katara was no ordinary woman. And as he gently brushed a loose strand of loose hair from his wife's fevered brow, he promised himself that he would make sure she had everything she needed.

Sure, it was not exactly how he wanted to spend his honeymoon, but as long as he got to lie next to her for the rest of his life, he didn't really give a damn. It was worth more than a thousand clichéd wedding nights.

As the moon begin to fall a little bit in the sky he realized that tomorrow was a new day, a new dawn and with it came a new journey. A journey he was excited to start on. One filled with ups and downs, twists and turns but she would be there every step of the way. This night wasn't something to be angry or sad about.

It was only one night.

-x-

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! It is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved. "- Sonnet 116 by William Shakespeare_


End file.
